Processes for digesting wood chips to form pulps and processes of bleaching pulps and using bleached pulps in the manufacture of paper, paperboard and absorbent products are known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,063,982; 5,766,159; 5,902,454 and 6,464,832